Abandoned guardian angel
by Little.Latina
Summary: Why are guardian angels left alone when to be held by the arms of their impossible lover is all that is required for them in order to survive the brutal blowing of the coldest wind of a cold winter that shows no mercy at cold nights?


Couldn't you see it in her eyes? They were reflecting her heart slowly breaking, like clouds, like shadows, those eyes of long forgotten porcelain doll, haven't you learned by now they are the windows to her precious wounded soul?

The tears streaming down her face silently made their way to her lips, each one a shattered piece of the thought to be indestructible faith she had in you, that faith that was painfully drowning in those two beautiful oceans made of suffering painted blue.

Do guardian angels have guardian angels?

Does anyone look after the ones that were put on this Earth to fend the beings they love most, sacrificing every fiber of their very own beings?

Why did you let down your only constant, the only one who has always remained by your side, unconditionally looking out for you whether it was the aftermath of a hard day or the dawn of a hard night?

Why did you destroy so badly the owner of the heart that has loved you the sweetest?

Why did you scratch so deeply that heart that has loved you the deepest?

Why did you chip the depths of that soul with such cruelty, that soul that has wanted you the purest?

Why don't guardian angels have guardian angels in their darkest time of need?

Why are guardian angels left alone when to be held by the arms of their impossible lover is all that is required for them in order to survive the brutal blowing of the coldest wind of a cold winter that shows no mercy at cold nights?

Why can selfish heroes like you not recognize their guardian angels when they have taken a human shape and are almost down on their bleeding knees asking and begging for help?

It is so easy to be her friend when you must face evil.

And it is so easy to ignore her when you prioritize your so longed freedom.

And it is so easy to give her the dimmest ounce of hope when it's your interests that are at risk.

And it is so easy to let her down and turn your back on her when you no longer find her useful.

You never said 'please', and she never expected to hear a 'thank you' falling off your lips.

You always took and never gave, but she never minded and neither did she ever stop giving.

You always took her for granted, that was your biggest mistake.

And she decided she would never let you down, she decided she would never walk out on you. Some considered that hers, her biggest mistake, but she never thought of it as it.

Her love was always silent and so was her indescribable hurting every time she was forced to watch you leave, every time she was forced not to follow you, because had she tried doing so you would have pushed her away.

Her love was never selfish; her love was the purest your heart would ever know.

Her love was a guardian angel's, because for being that to you she was born.

And you, the born to be a hero, the one who saved all those lives, all those nameless faces, all those unnamed places, could not save your own guardian angel, could not learn how to see what was so perceivable even to the naked eye. Had you grown, had you learned, had you seen what had to be seen and what everybody else saw without any difficulties, you could have saved her in time.

You chose to walk away.

You chose to ignore the tears falling.

You chose to turn your back on her.

You chose to let her down.

And then in your darkest time of need you went back to her arms, in seek of comfort and help, and because her love is not selfish, and because her love is the purest, and because her love is a guardian angel's, she rocked you to sleep, healed the wounds and made the nightmares go away, and when you woke up in the morning without looking back you left her again.

And she cried.

And she hurt.

And she waited.

And she didn't hate you.

And she didn't resent you.

And she never stopped loving you.

And she never stopped looking after you.

And she never stopped looking out for you.

Because to be your guardian angel she was born.

The abandoned guardian angel was left again, crying silently, with her eyes reflecting her broken heart, her eyes like clouds, like shadows, those eyes of long forgotten porcelain doll, those eyes you never learned are the windows to her precious wounded soul.


End file.
